<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perpetual wedding guest syndrome by waspfactor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032797">perpetual wedding guest syndrome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor'>waspfactor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meet-Cute, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“if i had one yen for every time i’ve met you at a wedding, i’d have two yen,” late man jokes, as he gently rocks his glass in his hands. the open bar has likely just opened; he must’ve been one of the first patrons. “which isn’t a lot but it’s weird that it’s happened twice.”</p><p>(or the fic where everyone's getting married and maesano meet because of it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asano Gakuhou/Karasuma Tadaomi, Asano Gakushuu/Maehara Hiroto, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Hazama Kirara/Nakamura Rio, Kataoka Megu/Okano Hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>perpetual wedding guest syndrome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEY HEY HEY so. guess what? this is waspfactor fic numero 50! woah! poggers! as we say here when someone turns 50, half a hunner, still a stunner! in more seriousness, very epic, thanks for the support. can u believe i've written 50 fics in less than 3 months? thats. 4 fics a week. when i tell u i have brain rot... i do be meaning it tho. thank u all for reading my fics! :D the waspverse is as much mine as it's all yours.</p><p>i had this idea in my head for a while but ultimately i was like. nah not gonna write but kay provided me with That Good Shit and then i was like ah i must write this or I'll combust so a huge thanks to kay for giving me the Inspo to actually write this</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MHmx9nvHqU">maesano anthem</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Gakushuu ever meets Maehara Hiroto is at a wedding. Well, that’s the first time their sphere of influences overlap. It’s not until later Gakushuu learns the other’s name.</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony is just about to start, when the chapel door opens, followed by the rapid, panicked rap of steel toe shoes hitting off the floor. Gakushuu doesn’t look behind him to look at whatever idiot is late to a wedding (talk about a social faux-pas), for he’s just glad he’s sat next to an empty seat and-</p><p> </p><p>The seat next to him is no longer empty. The man who took the seat, ginger and out of breath, glances ever so briefly at Gakushuu and mouths the word ‘sorry’, a bashful grin on his face. Gakushuu doesn’t say anything but he nods his head in the direction of the alter and just hopes that Late Man will just keep quiet for the ceremony.</p><p> </p><p>The bride shows up a few minutes <em>after </em>Late Man and Gakushuu discretely taps out on his Notes app that ‘all guests should be reminded to <em>not </em>be late’. If Late Man is embarrassed by his late arrival, he doesn’t show it.</p><p> </p><p>After the ceremony, Gakushuu stands up and before he can look to his right, Late Man has seemingly disappeared, weaving outward through the crowd of people. Gakushuu thinks nothing of it and continues to monitor the ceremony. Near the end of the night, the newly wedded couple approach him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your services,” The bride, a woman with ginger pigtails thanks. “Everything went off without a hitch!”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu smiles politely. “It’s my pleasure. It’s been a brilliant day,” He pauses. “Except for the one guest who was late.” As a wedding planner, Gakushuu expects near enough perfection. That late guest was a spanner in the works.</p><p> </p><p>The groom, who’s actually combed his hair out of his eyes for today, shakes his head. “He’s an old classmate of ours. We expected him to be late. It’s really nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu just thanks his lucky stars that Late Man’s fuckup didn’t end up getting his pay docked.</p><hr/><p>It’s at another wedding, one that Gakushuu has again planned, that Late Man makes an appearance once more.</p><p> </p><p>The wedding goes fine, and the happy couple have their first dance. Gakushuu’s watching from afar, a small smile on his face, when he’s approached by Late Man. His hair is still in a low ponytail but he’s not of breath this time. Nor is his suit a size too big and his shoes are not those dreadful steel-capped ones he wore last time. He’s cleaned up well. Gakushuu’s almost impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“If I had one yen for every time I’ve met you at a wedding, I’d have two yen,” Late Man jokes, as he gently rocks his glass in his hands. The open bar has likely just opened; he must’ve been one of the first patrons. “Which isn’t a lot but it’s weird that it’s happened twice.”</p><p> </p><p>So Late Man remembers him as well. Interesting. “I actually plan these weddings,” Gakushuu reaches into his blazer pocket and pulls out his business card. “You just appear to have perpetual wedding guest syndrome.”   </p><p> </p><p>The man takes the business card and glances over it, his eyes twinkling. “What can I say, I love a good wedding,” He pockets it in his own blazer. “You’re Asano, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Gakushuu’s raises an eyebrow. “What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>Late Man tilts his head, a smile tugging on his lips. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You just said it yourself. You love a wedding,” Gakushuu smirks. “I have to make sure you’re not a wedding crasher.” Not that he thinks Late Man necessarily is a party crasher but on the off chance that he actually is, it’s better just to check.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a guest list in front of you.” The other points out.</p><p> </p><p>“I have the list committed to memory,” Because really, what wedding planner <em>doesn’t. </em>“If you tell your name, I’m almost certain I’d be able to tell you your given name and occupation.”</p><p> </p><p>Late Man takes a long sip of his drink, his eyes still on Gakushuu. He decides to play along. “Okay. Maehara.”</p><p> </p><p>“First name, Hiroto. Occupation…. Are you not a freelance software engineer?”</p><p> </p><p>By the way the man gapes, he must be Maehara Hiroto. “Woah… you were being serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Why do you think I was at Rinka and Ryuunosuke’s wedding?”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara shrugs. “I dunno. They know a lot of people.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu hums to himself. He motions to the dancefloor, where one of the brides has lifted the other into the air. “Do you know these two?”</p><p> </p><p>“Old classmates of mine,” Maehara takes a sip. “Hayami actually referred you to them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m honoured.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I get you a drink?” Maehara offers. “The open bar is, uh, now open?”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu blinks. Really, he should decline, for he’s still got work to do but this is going to be a long night and surely Rio and Kirara won’t mind if he’s a little….less up to standard.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” He contemplates on a drink. “Umeshu. On the rocks.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara slinks away again (he’s awfully good at that) and comes back with Gakushuu’s drink, polite conversation on the tip of his tongue. He’s actually a freelance software engineer and the two brides are his former classmates, and his best friend was supposed to attend the wedding but said best friend is currently under the weather.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s probably for the best he never attended,” Because really, allowing a pathogen to spread at a wedding counts as good reason for Gakushuu to be fired as a wedding planner. “I hope he gets better.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara sighs. “Me too,” He finishes his drink. “You know, you remind me of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu raises an eyebrow. “Is that a good thing?” He asks because imagining what kind of person is Maehara’s best friend is a scary thought.</p><p> </p><p>The other nods enthusiastically. “It’s an excellent thing.”</p><p> </p><p>They talk for a little longer, as more guests join the brides on the dancefloor. At one point, a woman with short hair approaches Maehara and the two must know each other as they hit it off immediately. There’s a ring on her finger so Gakushuu assumes she’s his wife and slinks away before any awkward introductions ensue.</p><hr/><p>As Gakushuu expected, at the next wedding he plans and attends, it doesn’t take long for a head of ginger to make himself known.</p><p> </p><p>And it’s all because Gakushuu hired someone else to organise the seating arrangement.</p><p> </p><p>“Fancy that,” Maehara grins, flicking the name card sat in front of him. “We’re next to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu looks over to the floor planner, a young man with striking red hair and a wicked grin and gives him a Look. The floor planner gives him a Look back. Curses.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Gakushuu takes his seat next to the other ginger. “I let someone else organise the seating plan this time around.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara cocks his head. “So, it wasn’t you who put us together.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Gakushuu spares another glance at that red headed planner.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara follows his gaze. “Oh. I think I know that guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I went to school with him,” How many people did Maehara go to school with? The other ginger man leans back in his chair. “Akabane!” He stage-whispers, ushering the other over.</p><p> </p><p>The name Akabane is vaguely familiar to Gakushuu. Akabane the planner <em>does</em> know Maehara, for he scoots over to their table. “Maehara,” He looks to Gakushuu. “Number two.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu furrows his brow. “Number two?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m planner number one,” Akabane points at Gakushuu. “Which makes you number two.”</p><p> </p><p>Such childishness irritates Gakushuu but Maehara’s clearly used to it. “Asano was just telling me that you organised the seating plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Akabane fakes a yawn. “It’s nothing really. Just picking up number two’s slack.” He shrugs. Gakushuu makes a mental note to never collaborate with Akabane wedding services ever again, lest he has a stress induced aneurysm.</p><p> </p><p>More guests flood into the hall and Akabane must remember that he has a job to do, for he smiles mischievously again at Maehara and half curtsies. “Enjoy your night!” He calls before helping other guests to their seats.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara’s face is left a little flushed and he fiddles with his cufflinks. Gakushuu can’t help but feel that he missed on an aspect of the previous conversation.</p><hr/><p>Gakushuu finds out that Maehara’s not married in the weirdest way possible. By planning Okano’s wedding. Her wedding which isn’t to Maehara. Which means they aren’t married. Yes. Maehara’s not married. Or maybe he is? Regardless, if he is, it’s not to Okano.</p><p> </p><p>When he first meets the woman in question, her eyes light up in recognition. “My friend recommended you,” She has a firm handshake, despite her small frame. “He says you’ve talked a few times.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this friend of yours Maehara?”</p><p> </p><p>Her grin is all he needs for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Her wedding to Kataoka is easily planned and easily executed. Simple but elegant, with huge bouquets of flowers. They also insist on having a dedicated segment for the bouquet toss which Gakushuu didn’t expect from them but it’s tradition, so he slots it in.</p><p> </p><p>He also takes full control of seating arrangements and he sits Maehara and himself on opposite ends of the halls. He knows that no matter how far he separates them both, Maehara will still find a way to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly enough, Maehara doesn’t approach Gakushuu before the ceremony or even on the way to the reception. It’s after the meal when the bouquet toss is announced. A good handful of women, most of them bridesmaids, gather around Okano and Kataoka, who both have a bouquet each.</p><p> </p><p>The first bouquet, Kataoka’s, is caught by one of the bridesmaids but the <em>other, </em>on the other hand…</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu watches in disbelief as the bouquet flies out of the bride’s hands and flies way over the girls swarmed around her. The bouquet soars and it lands squarely in Maehara’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara looks up at Gakushuu immediately and <em>winks. </em>He fucking <em>winks.</em></p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu feels his face flame up and he looks away, his mind racing. That was- That was definitely planned, the fucker. Okano and Maehara most definitely planned that.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara saunters over to him later into the evening, when Gakushuu’s standing by the open bar, his face still warm and tv static still pounding in his head. Gakushuu immediately notices that the other still has the bouquet.  Maehara looks happy or at the very least, content. “Fancy that, huh?” He laughs, as he shakes around the bouquet.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu takes in a deep breath to steady himself. “The bouquet toss is typically only for single women.” He points out, trying to test the waters to see if Maehara actually <em>is </em>married.</p><p> </p><p>“How very heteronormative of you,” Maehara rolls his eyes as he orders a drink. “Nothing wrong with a single guy catching the bouquet.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu sighs softly. At least now he knows. “No, there isn’t,” He takes a sip of his drink. It tastes awful and he has to struggle not to spit it back out. “You’ll be getting married next then, I suppose?.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara laughs. “One can only dream,” He winks again. That’s twice in one night. Gakushuu doesn’t think he’s winked twice in the last five years. “Unless you’d like to come to the alter with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re funny,” Gakushuu manages out, refusing to blush at an awful pick-up line like that. “I presume you’re friends with the bride?”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara nods. “One of my best friends since junior high,” He explains. “I actually helped her meet her wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I presume that the bouquet toss was planned?”</p><p> </p><p>The smile on Maehara’s face grows until his eyes crinkle and his dimples show through. “If the shoe fits.”</p><hr/><p>The first person he sees at the next wedding is Maehara, which makes a new record in ‘how fast can Maehara make himself known’. The other is just standing out the entrance hall, looking at his phone. If Gakushuu didn’t know any better, he’d say Maehara was waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Asano,” Maehara greets with a smile, holding up a hand. “Was getting worried for a moment that you weren’t here.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu frowns softly. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara smiles brightly. He seems extra-energised today. “Can’t have a wedding without you,” He explains. “Let me guess. You’re here as the wedding planner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, actually,” Gakushuu flashes the wedding pamphlet. “I’m here as best man.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara’s eyes widen. “Oh, now that <em>is</em> exciting,” He claps his hand together. “How was the stag night?”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu blinks at the other. “This is my father’s wedding,” He raises an eyebrow. “There was no stag night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, your father…” Maehara points at the wedding pamphlet, which proudly states ‘<em>The Wedding Between Asano and Karasuma</em>’. “Ah, that makes sense. I thought <em>you </em>were getting married, for a brief moment.” He jokes.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” Gakushuu checks the time on his watch. “I need to go. I’ll catch you after the ceremony.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara waves a hand, smiling. “Oh yeah, for sure,” He flashes a thumbs up. “See you after!”</p><p> </p><p>As Gakushuu’s helping to adjust his father’s tie, the man makes a comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was that man you were speaking to?” He asks in faux innocence, tilting his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu rolls his eyes. “Oh, Father, <em>please,</em>” He scoffs, tying the knot maybe a little too tight. “This is your wedding. Can we please leave out <em>my </em>love life.”</p><p> </p><p>Asano Senior raises an eyebrow. “Oh, so you’re courting?” When Gakushuu doesn’t respond, he smiles a little. “See, I never mentioned that man as a romantic candidate, but you did. Very interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu groans and lets go of his father’s tie. “Tie your own fucking tie,” He spits. “I’ll ruin your wedding, don’t try me.”</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony goes off without a hitch, even if it is weird to see your dad remarry at the grand age of 55. The meal afterwards is more of a challenge. Since he’s best man, he’s up at the groom’s table and since his father and his…. new father are both social recluses with little to no family, the groom’s table only has 4 people at it.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu feels like he’s at a panel or a convention, rather than at a wedding. When he makes his speech (short but sweet enough), he tries to spot Maehara in the crowd, who (for whatever reason) doesn’t meet his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner goes done as well as it can (it is an Asano dinner, after all) and Gakushuu eventually sneaks away from the reception and finds an area of garden empty, away from the prying eyes of his father’s business partners and nosy guests. The air is chilly but Gakushuu doesn’t feel it. He enjoys his own company, occasionally taking sips of champagne until hears footsteps crunch in the frosty ground behind him. He doesn’t have to look behind him to see who it is.</p><p> </p><p>“This was a nice wedding,” Maehara comments politely as he spares a glance back at the marquee tent. He’s taking his hair out of his ponytail and it’s the first time Gakushuu’s seen just how long it is. He must not have combed it, for it’s voluminous, akin to a lion’s mane. “Your father has taste.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu snorts into his champagne flute, idly tilting it in his hand. His father had outright banned him from wedding planning duties and had organised the whole thing himself, which was a bad play on his part. “Oh hardly. This is a gaudy wedding and I think he knows that,” He motions to the tent, to the other guests. “I mean, <em>come on. </em>This is- Oh it’s <em>naseauting</em>.” Even the champagne is below standard. Really, father should be ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara hums quietly. “I think it’s quite nice. I mean, it’s not one of <em>your</em> weddings but still,” He pauses. “Or maybe all these weddings have made me immune to constructive wedding critique.” Maehara ponders.</p><p> </p><p>Now isn’t that a thought. “I agree. So many weddings in such a short time span,” Gakushuu mumbles. “I’m a wedding planner and even <em>I’m </em>sick of this. Why is everyone getting married? Why am I a wedding planner?”</p><p> </p><p>“The world may never know,” Maehara smiles into his drink. “On the bright side, without all these weddings, I likely would have never met you.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu shakes his head. “I disagree. You were clearly invited for today.” It must be something akin to fate that Maehara’s old teacher got married to Gakushuu’s father.</p><p> </p><p>Maehara laughs and it sounds rather nervous, with the way it dies in his throat. “I, er, actually wasn’t going to attend this wedding.” He admits.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like Maehara to turn down a wedding invite. “How come?”</p><p> </p><p>The other looks away, his face scrunching up. “I think this is getting quite old.”</p><p> </p><p>For a split second, Gakushuu’s heart freezes in place. Had he read this all wrong? All the run ins at other weddings, the light flirting, the bouquet toss? Had Gakushuu being reading <em>way </em>too much into this? He ignores the pit in his stomach. “Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara inhales deeply before his expression drops into something a little more serious. He meets Gakushuu’s gaze again. “I don’t ever want to see you again at a wedding unless it’s our own.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu blinks. It feels like the air has been ripped from his lungs. “What are you-?”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara hands him a business card and Gakushuu takes it gingerly. It’s <em>his </em>business card but over the ‘Asano Wedding Planner Services’, scrawled in scratchy handwriting, is a phone number.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Bout time we stopped doing this. Weddings are bad first dates. And bad second and third dates. Call me ;)’</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Showing search results for ‘Help I keep on running into the wedding planner of every wedding I attend and oh my God, does giving a business card count as getting someone’s number? Is this corporate flirting?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Showing search results for ‘Weddings near me’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Showing search results for ‘Asano wedding planner services’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Showing search results for ‘Can guys catch the bouquet at a wedding?’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/waspfactor">twitter</a> :))</p><p>i literally have the most self indulgent maesano au that's in the Works so if u see me comfort writing in the maesano tag, no you didn't &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>